Second Generation
by Ars21689
Summary: It is the year AC222 and the Second Generation of Gundam Pilots is here. Rated PG for Some Violence.


Second Generation  
  
  
Author's note: Hi guys! This is my first fic, so go easy on the flames.   
This is set in AC222. The second generation is here and there trying to take out a organization, called the Federation. The Federation is organization of millions of soldiers and mobile suits taken from Oz,   
The White Fang, and maremeya. Many surprise guests.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own gundam wing or anything associated with it. But the Demon pilots are mine  
  
Characters:  
Azuki-Auh-zu-key  
Tobias-Toe-By-us  
Zak  
Ryan  
Christopher  
Christan  
  
  
The weery captain looked through his binoculars at the mobile suit. It was a Gundam. He almost fainted when he saw this. "Base, I have confermation. Its a gundam." "Roger that Captain, launch serphent suits and destroy that suit." "Affirmative." The captain cut the transmission. "Launch all serphent suits and take that gundam out!!!!!!!" He looked at the flight deck of his nimitz class air-craft carrier. He was one of fifty in this battalion of ships. Fifty serphent suits flew into the air and shot toward the Gundam known as Wing Zero. Like Wing Zero, the serphent suits also had the zero system. This should be an intresting battle, the captain thought. Wing Zero turned from destroying a destroyer to the mobile suits. He raised his beam cannon high, not wanting to take time to fight each suit individualy. The blast destroyed twenty five suits. He drew his beam saber and took off toward the nearest suit. SLASH!!! The suit exploded into a shower of sparks and metal. All the other suits followed as that one had. Once the pilot had finished off the suits, he started destroying the ships. He raised his beam cannon at the captain's ship. "HQ, we need backup, now!!!!!!!", the captian screamed as the bolt of energy shot straight at him. His ship was the last one to be destroyed.  
  
Azuki settled back into her cock-pit. She had destroyed all of the ships. Just another day in the life of a demon pilot, she thought. Then she wonered what she often wondered. Why was her suit called demon 1, when it looked like angel? Oh well. She changed her suit into bird mode and flew back to base. She landed in the hanger. Dr. L came out to see her. "Well, you managed to destroy all the ships, but one of the captains managed to get a transmission through before you destroyed him. They now know that we are a team of gundams.", he said. Azuki nodded. "I understand." "Now go get some rest." Azuki headed toward her quarters.   
  
Tobias slashed a virgo and it exploded into scrap. Tobias' suit, Deathsycthe, was one of the most deadly things on earth. Tobias shot his thermal drill at a leo. It shot through it and the leo disappeared. Everything disappeared. The simulation was over. "Well done, you are becoming very skillful behind Deathsycthe.", Dr. L said. "Thank you.", Tobias replied. "Now go to your dorm and get some rest." "Yes sir." Tobias walked off toward his room.  
  
Zak sighed. It had been two weeks since he had escaped and destroyed the prison camp he had been held at. He and his buddy Heavy Arms had been through and done a lot. Zak was now fighting with the Revolutionaries. Also known as the Black Fang. Zak was on his way back to the base now, with his suit on the flatbed of his truck.   
  
Ryan raised his machine gun and fired. Tititititittititititit. The planes carrying the Tuareses exploded. His mission was complete. "Nice work, now return to base.", the radio said. Ryan turned his suit around and took off toward the base.  
  
"What, is that all you've got?!?!?!?", Christophere screamed at the Serphent suit. "You stink!" He slashed his trident down upon the mobile suit. It parted in half and exploded. "HAHA!!! You're so pathetic you make me sick. He finished the rest of the suits off with his Nataku suit, and flew back to his base.  
  
Christian threw the chain of Epyon at the Aires. It wrapped around it, leaving it unmobilized. Ahe pulled as hard as she could and the suit's top part fell off and disappeared into a shower of metal and flame. "Easy enough with my father's old suit.", she said. She swiched to bird mode and flew back to her base. When she reached base, Dr. L told her that the next day she would get to face an opponet with a Demon just like hers. She merely nodded, even though deep inside she felt such excitment and anxiousnous it made her sick. She couldn't wait for tommorrow to get her.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
So, how did you like it? More action, less action? Should I continue or not continue? If I get five reviews I'll continue. See ya! 


End file.
